dragonborn: son of the dragon
by death dealer92
Summary: enter the dragonborn where he fight against villains from earth and nirn. rated T for now
1. chapter 1

**hey everyone this my first elder scrolls and justice league. plus wanna make my dragonborn as a prince and old dragonborn as a emperor. the dragonborn the armor is nord hero from eso (only justice league) the dragonborn will be a biker and bad ass but he will be fighting nirnian villains and dc villain plus his evil brother as emperor. yes there will be harrems and the hottest dc girls.**

 **let begin**

in the snowing Canada wilderness, A tall shirtless physique black haired man name eric dove suddenly he hears a wolf grow then eric looks at the wolf with wolfish eyes and fellow the wolf. the wolf shows him the way and sniff on a strange knife, than eric picks up the knife know which be belongs too and he see a cave.

"damn it! how in the hell one bastard boy is hard to kill, i will not die in this misrable place how" the dark brother standing on the fire trying get warm. eric walk in the cage and see a dark brotherhood cussing, the young dragonborn walks in front fires at the misrable brother because of thefaact he is lack of skill as the dark brother begun to shake in fear. eric beguns to summons his twins sword until the drark brotherhood shoots large fireball sen the dragonborn through the caves as the dragonborn fall down on the snow and hear a laugh from the dark brotherhood.

"hahahaha!, do you honestly think that i would let you kill me! once i kill you, your brother will pay more. now repair to die". the young dragonborn ran at the dark brotherhood, the dark brother disappear. the dragonborn look slowly as his wolf instinct kicking as he hear footsteps. the dragonborn study hearing the feetsteps suddly jumps out of nowhere but dragonbor grabs his neck and slam the dark brotherhood in the ground and then slam against the trees shattered as the dragonborn throws him to the ground. the dragonborn walk to the body and look him.

"my brother didnt sent his best and here my regards". the young dragonborn smile and kill the dark brotherhood with sword.

 **3 hours later**

eric is in plane texting kara denvers asking what how she doing and she texts is he gonna be in america but text tomorrow. kara send him a sexy picture is her on a red blue bikini with smile face emoji and she text will be waiting. the young dragonborn

eric smiles at his girlfriend and begun to sleep.

 **in a** **dream**

Eric see a man with black armor and with his white dragon puts the slavery on the people of tamriel. as he see his evil brother put the children in line and his white dragon begins to burn them

"NO!" eric shouted, as the white dragon burn them.

 **dream end**

eric wake up as he began to pack up than he looks at the clock which 11:00 a.m, eric began to get up than his bags as gets off the plane. when eric got out from the airport he meets his best friend, is redguard, wearing a leather jacket, black t-shirt and timberlands.

"mason" eric greet with an smile.

"eric" mason greet with smirk.

the two hug each other and laughed.

"boy it been a while! i haven't seen you since in Poland when we fought these giants" Eric said

"and the giant kick you like football because you where flying! but luckily you are a dragonborn that carrys the strength of a dragon." mason said with an laughs as eric sigh.

"i hope you didn't tell the other blades about this" eric says with an growl.

"not a word, now take your ass in my car so can take to the Kryptonian girl" mason said with a knowing smirk

"careful" eric said as he open the car door and get in then shut it.

mason starts the car, then begin start diving.

inMetropolis, Supergirl just save a plane from fallen and she texted eric to meat up. Supergirl smile at herself knowing that eric is here and she fly away.

when the 2 boys met made it in metropolis Supergirl land right front of them

"go meet your Kryptonian girlfriend" mason said with an smile.

"thanks friend and tell the other for that i will met them after i meet kara family" eric said as he got out From.

"well how your trip to Canada..." Supergirl has been interrupt by eric kissing her.

"better and love the cold, but i gonna meet your family right?" Eric asked in nervous and Supergirl giggles

"yeah silly but ma wanted to see and pa however is not please" supgirl said with as eric sigh.

"okay lets met your parents" eric smile.

 ** _t_** ** _amriel_**

in cyrodiil, the evil emperor sitting his throne with bored face. but he when hears the news that his brother kills the another dark brotherhood he was furious.

"soon brother, i will bring war against earth and i have your head to see the burning of the place that proctect" emperor said with evilish smile.

 **that my story and i wanted nirn to be well known thought universes. plus there will be ocs in this story.**


	2. chapter 2: Meet the Kents

**those of wanted for an update, i wanted to thank you following this story. but here a treat for you**.

 ** _Coldharbour Oblivion_**

in Coldharbour the emperor Dracon make landing. he jumped off his white dragon than he see a man standing in 7'1with long black hair and big fuzzy beard, mass muscles and shirtless. but the super nord name Ragon the Slaughter.

"nephew, are you happy to see me?" Ragon said with an joke.

"oh Uncle i only here of your above, so how is lord molag bal doing?" Dracon ask his uncle.

"he doing great and very entertain that you make those resistance kneel before you, i very proud of you nephew, but. i when got out, i will take back what is my." Ragon said with an evil smirk as Dracon was piss that Ragon is most powerful Dragonborn since his grandfather and he can take throne anytime.

"we will see as long you stay in Coldharbour" Dracon said he about to leave.

"your father is merciful, he sent to Coldharbour because he don't want to kill me _._ but take my advise that you kill your brother before its too late, other and that i will go to lord Molag bal." Ragon said as he walks away.

"i take your advice old fool." Dracon said as walk towards his dragon.

 ** _in kent farm_**

Martha and Jonathan is sitting on the porch, until a couple chopper as Kara and Eric got out from the chopper. they watch the young couple kiss as Martha and smile while Jonathan at sigh the scene.

"hey ma and pa i want meet to Eric dove" Kara introduced the young man who is smile.

"hey there!" Eric greeted.

"hello young man!" Martha greeted.

"hey" Jonathan said with smile.

the four having a conversation how him and kara met in a fight, then Eric told the that he lives in Colorado and have a big mansion there. as Jonathan raise brow and Martha smile at which Clark is friends with an billion aka Bruce Wayne. but tolds them he too have large farm and a large horse rence.

"so the land belong to your father?" Jonathan ask.

"yeah he die of an cancer" Eric said with said with sad look but pretending.

"oh sorry dear" Martha.

"its okay and its life yes? but without Kara will i be truly lost." Eric said as kara handling his hand.

after the conversation with kents, Martha and Kara making dinner while dinner while Jonathan and Eric fixing. then Eric is have a phone call and then answer.

 ** _some where in high rock, daggerfall_**.

there a young man in Nightingale armor beating up of couple imperial soldier and sit on the dead werehog then young boy sits on the dead then he talk on his tamrielic phone.

"Bro, what's up" the Nightingale said.

 _"Dexs, what's up why you calling me?"_ Eric ask _._

"listen i know you have date and all but war is in tamriel has begun! everything going to Oblivion now. when are you, and ms feminist dragonborn come back to nirn?" Nightingale ask his fellow dragonborn brother when imperial soldier tries to get up as Nightingale kick him down.

" _I don't know I'm strong enough to beat Dracon. but I'm coming to tamriel"_ Eric said.

"good, because you need to take the throne now before-" a fire ball sent him flying.

the Nightingale wakes up and see flight of dragons destroying the city as imperial armies in the city march with force.

 ** _back in Earth_**

"Dexs? Dex! damn! sorry Mr kent i have to go." Eric Left Jonathan

"what wrong" Jonathan ask

"a family matter" Eric answer.

Eric walk towards his chopper and he get on then crank it. then kara run towards him and look with please.

"Eric don't go you will killed there" kara begs.

"i have to come back to stop him and take throne if not then he will bring war here on Earth." Eric said as Kara look him sadly as puts hand on her Face

"Kara, this my destiny and can't run from it anymore" as he left kara with full speed of his chopper.

"Eric!" kara shouted as she pulls her phone and call the league.

in Lex casino, the there a beautiful woman with red heir and green eyes wearing a black dress jacket with shirt and blue pants with white shoe name Janessa. janessa roll the dice then she win again and men call her a cheater after wondering she made many wins.

"sorry boys but this is the time of the women" Janessa said with chuckle.

"what about men?" a voice say behind her

Janessa turns see Eric and smirk at her brother.

"well Eric it been awhile and how do find me, huh?" Janessa said.

"seen you on the casinos Everytime and you even Gambling in our 'real' home but i need your help" Eric says as look and see couple men in blacks dress suits coming for them.

"okay is what it?" Janessa ask

"i tell will you later!" Eric pull down janessa from fire ball explode and it the table as run from people from lives.

Eric look up and see hooded dark brotherhood armor with an black hand his chest and cloak. Eric and Janessa got as they summon swords to ready for battle.

"Listener, I thought you die" Eric growled.

"the dark brotherhood never dies, kill them" Listen said.

the brotherhood shooting there gun as janessa use her magical barrier to block the bullets.

"that's what you trying tell me!?" Janessa shouted

"i will explain later lets now let take them on." Eric said as use his shouts

" **fus Ro Dah!"** hesending the darker brotherhood flying. then janessa summons her blades as she cut the brotherhood down with killer skills, but one points a gun at her as she cut off his arm off making him scream. another grab a behind her then she reward him a headbutt. the brotherhood hood his bleeding nose as Janessa kick him in balls and punch him unconscious.

"men, they so weak" janessa. said in disappointed voice

Eric and listener are fighing as the Listener slash Eric shirt. Eric looka the glowing dagger and he summons a sword as two battle. Listener the block the sword with his two daggers. then Listener did Slash at the dragonborn with as Eric keps blocking until he was stab.

"hehe its seem like easy work after all" the listener said with an evil smirked.

"do you think so?" Eric said in a dark tone as his eyes turn Draconian yellow.

Eric grab the listener and slammed like 5 times then swings him around, Then he throw him to the wall. the wall crumble down, the listener can't move as Eric walk towards him with axe. Eric ready his axe to kill the Listener.

"this is for the people you kill in tamriel" Eric said in dark tone.

"go ahead do it, you don't have the balls" the Listener laugh as cough blood.

"gladly" Eric said as about to use the final blow but suddenly a voice came behind.

"Eric stop!" the man of steel said

Erica turns arounds and see Superman.

"Superman stay out of this! this man is responsible of my father death!" Eric shouted.

"i know your angry but Kara call me to help you and get to your throne back. but don't kill him " Superman reasoned the Dragonborn.

Eric look Superman and the Listener then then Eric dropped his axe. superman smile at this and pats Eric in shoulder.

"let's go to the watchtower with our assinassin friend here and you too lady Dragonborn" Superman said with an smile.

"yeah yeah whatever, thing are getting better and better" Janessa said as she rolled her eyes.

 **to be continue**

 ** _okay people sorry that i kapt you long. but i need a partner and what for the story. plus i need one more dragonborn OC plus oc got be from from multiverse like earth 2 any race acquired. so put your oc in the reviews. bye_**


End file.
